


Steter 14K Reverse Bang 2018

by Harratus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charleston, Charleston (Location), Steter - Freeform, Steter Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harratus/pseuds/Harratus
Summary: This the art I did for the 14K Steter Reverse Bang.Read the companion storyhere!





	Steter 14K Reverse Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This work inspired and was inspired by [this wonderful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874599).

This is my first fandom event. I’m excited to have participated in the 14K Steter Reverse Bang. I couldn’t have done without the mods or my author.

First, I made a mood board so my art could be claimed by an author.

Then, Heather_Night wrote an [amazing and beautiful story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874599).

After I read the story, I made a cover for it.

Thank you to everyone who made this possible!

Credits

For the moodboard, I used images from Pixabay, _Teen Wolf_ , and _Ruddock_ by Frank Relle.

For the cover, I used Edwin Stillwell from _Chicago P.D._ , Stiles from _Teen Wolf_ , and _Charleston_ by Patrick Connelly ([Flickr](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fgrepsy%2F8792441964%2F&t=Yjg4NmYxZjc0NmU1YmNjMmIxMWE3M2I1MjI1NjA5ZDBiYTlmYTk5Yixqa2VNSFJlbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmFB0bvcPENjlJk0OsQtlXQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Forchidsrule.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174775250492%2F2018-14k-steter-reverse-bang)).


End file.
